


Trial and Error

by theladyofwords



Series: Penelope [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofwords/pseuds/theladyofwords
Summary: Percival and Vex'ahlia just trying to get a hang of this parenthood thing.[written before end of campaign one]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do a Perc'ahlia baby drabble so figured I’d do a “wtf do we do” moment because the first two weeks of any de Rolo baby have got to be wild with all the ceremonies they probably have and how from personal experience I was just out of it like the entire first week (emergency c-sections succck).

“What do we do?” Vex’ahlia stared down at the crying infant in the way too ornate crib that had been wheeled into their bedroom earlier in the afternoon.

“Well I read that we should have changed her before she ate…” Percival recalled, as he started towards a bookshelf in the parlor to their bedroom before Vex grabbed him by his robe and started pointedly at him.

“We did that. Why is she still crying?” Vex peered down at the red little face, her lips pulled down into a frown.

“… I’m not quite sure to be honest… Should we call in the nursemaid? I’m sure she’d know what to do…” Vex rolled her eyes and patted his arm lightly.

“We’ll never know what to do with her if we keep passing her off to others, I’ve hardly got to spend time with her, past daytime meals…” Vex frowned, “How do I pick her up from here anyways? She’s only been handed to me…”

“… We’re not very good parents at this point, are we?” Percy murmured under his breath, sighing heavily. “… Trial and error?”  
  
“Trial and error is better than nothing…” Vex reached into the crib and very carefully began to pull up the little one and hold her against her chest. “Oh, look I think she likes being held, she’s stopped crying.” Vex smiled brilliantly at her husband as the two week old snuggled into her nightgown.

“Huh… Maybe that’s what she wanted, attention…” Percy blinked, but smiled at he smiled at the two of them. “Can’t say that I blame her, I love your attention.”

“Watch it de Rolo – that’s how we ended up with this little bundle of-“ Vex’ahlia was stopped short when a very loud burp came from the very tiny infant in her arms and her shoulder became drenched in spit up. “ _Joy_.” The sarcasm was heavy on her tongue and she raised an eyebrow as Percival began to laugh.

“We forgot to burp her, that’s all.” He tried to reassure her as he searched around for a burp cloth to clean the two of them up.

“Oh well, next time then…” Vex carefully passed the little one back to her father and went towards the wardrobe for a new nightgown.

“Well aren’t you happier…” Percy cooed to the little thing as she weakly grasped his finger and yawned widely. “Just about all tuckered out…”

“Yes well, you’ll be the one gathering her from her crib and putting her back in tonight.” Vex called from across the room, behind a divider. “You can change her too – for laughing at me.”

“Penelope simply has her Uncle Grog’s humor, that’s all.” He tried to deflect her threat. “Also, you know I’m awful at changing her, I put it on backwards last time…”

“ _Trial and error_.” She sang from behind the divider, her head slipping out to wink at him.

“… Penelope, you’ll back your father, won’t you?” He glanced down at the dark haired babe only to find her baby blues firmly shut. “… _Traitor_.” He hissed as a well humored whisper, only to be overheard by his wife whose laugh chimed as she walked back over.

“This is what we get for letting a nursemaid take charge these past two weeks.” She pointed out, gently running her fingertips over the dark hair the little girl possessed.

“You were recovering, and I had countless meetings…” Percival scrunched his nose and very carefully sat on the edge of their bed.

“And those stupid ceremonies…” She sighed before gingerly sitting beside him.

“Hey those are _tradition_ , just wait until her coming of age party.” He sighed as he cradled the baby.

“That’s sixteen years away, alright, I can’t think that far forward and right now, I don’t want to.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his brow, and then onto the child’s. “I’m far too tired and she is too damn cute – I worked hard for this baby, she can stay a baby for a while.”


End file.
